This invention is directed to; (a) N,N,N'N'-tetrallyldiphenylether-4,4'-disulfonamide (TADEDS); (b) a number of related sulfonamides; and (c) the preparation of such sulfonamides from diphenylether-4,4'-disulfonyl chloride (DEDSC) or nuclear substituted DEDSC and diallylamine. DEDSC is commercially available from National Polychemicals, Inc., Wilmington, Mass., and 4,4'-disulfonyl chlorides of substituted diphenylethers can be readily prepared by obvious conventional methods including those recited hereinafter.